


Hungry

by DreamingKate



Category: Glee, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Doctor!Blaine, M/M, Wraith!Kurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 05:43:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1887117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingKate/pseuds/DreamingKate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine was terrified when he was culled by the Wraith. Kurt was a soldier without a name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Stargate Atlantis AU! Blaine is a doctor/scientist on the expedition and gets close to Kurt, who’s a wraith. Preferably lots of awkward Kurt trying to court Blaine with his “silly human mating rituals” and the others on the expedition being suspicious/distrusting of him. Bonus if Blaine gets hurt at some point (badly) and Kurt gives him his life back.

He was so hungry.

It had been a long time since he had fed, since he had pulled the life out of someone, since he had felt their life flow into his own, since he had watched someone age into nothing more than a husk of who they were. And it felt so good. After being so hungry, and craving the feeding, it always felt so good.

If he preferred to feed when his food was unconscious, it didn’t mean he was weak. He just didn’t like the taste of fear and despair. 

His Queen fixed him with a stare as the next Atlantis prisoner was dragged in. The first had been a soldier, big and strong. The soldier had kept his chin up and hadn’t wavered until the Queen had slammed her hand into his chest, draining his life. Finally, the soldier had screamed and begged as he greyed and withered until he was nothing more than a husk. 

"We must find Atlantis," the Queen hissed, walking towards him. "You will no longer stand by and watch as these…humans fight back. If you want to survive you must do what you were made for."

The human being dragged in was much smaller than the first. His dark hair had begun to curl, breaking free of the substance that had held it down. He was curled in slightly, obviously in pain, with a small line of blood running from his lips. And his eyes, his eyes were so wide, so golden, so full of fear, so…beautiful. 

"You’re no soldier," the Queen laughed, looking back at her second in command who nodded slightly. 

"I’m a doctor…a healer," the human stuttered, face paling further. His breath hitched when he caught sight of the body on the other side of the room. For a moment, his breathing sped and he paled before he managed to get himself under control.

"But a doctor can still lead us to the city of Atlantis," she lightly traced her long nails down his cheek and he dropped to his knees with a gasp. "The reward will be great. We always reward our followers."

"So, I’ll wait a few more weeks or months before you eat me right?" The human asked breathlessly, his eyes hardening. "Fuck you bitch."

The sound of the slap rang through the room.

The second in command tried to ignore the feeling of his chest tightening as the Queen ripped open the human’s shirt. Eyes huge, the human let out a sharp gasp and tried to scramble away but the Queen twisted her long fingers into his curly, dark hair. The boy let out a sharp sob, hands jerking up.

"Tell me where the city is,"she asked smoothly, twisting her hands. 

"No," the second in command could see pure fear filling his eyes. 

The Queen cocked her head to the side and slammed her palm into the center of his chest. The human shrieked in pain, back arching as she began to feed. Very faintly, he could see the human start to age, and his wide eyes locked onto the second in command’s. 

Suddenly, the Wraith knew that he had to save him. 

He pulled a knife out of his tall boot and in one quick move, slammed it into the throat of the Queen. With a garbled cry, the Queen let go and spun around before collapsing to the ground. Her hand jerked up to press the pendant around her neck, and she fell back as the alarm began to wail. The human was shaking violently, hand clutching at his chest and staring up at him with those big eyes.

"You get to choose," he grabbed the human by the back of his jacket and hoisted him up. "You stay here and die when the guards come, or you come with me."

The human followed. 

He had dragged the human to the dart hanger, holding him upright long enough to be beamed into the device. They barely managed to escape as soldiers swarmed the hanger, but the second in command had always been a good pilot. It was easy to lose the soldiers in the heavily wooded surface of the planet, and he had landed the dart before releasing the human. 

Unfortunately, the human fell unconscious as soon as he was released so the second in command was left with his own thoughts. He had just betrayed his hive, his Queen. He had thrown away everything for what? For a single human who was…who was staring at him. 

"Where are we?" The human’s voice was hoarse. 

"On the planet," he replied. 

"Well, I figured that," the human mumbled, scrambling to sit up and scoot as far away from the Wraith as possible. "I’m just wondering why you brought me here. Why am I still alive?"

"That wasn’t what you asked first," he raised his eyebrow as the human rolled his eyes. 

"You were the second in command right? You killed the Queen," the human rubbed lightly at his chest., eyes growing slightly distant. "So, who the hell are you? Why would you do that?"

Because she would have killed you. Because your life would have flowed out of you as you aged painfully. Because I would have to see the light fade from your eyes. 

"Because I need your help getting to Atlantis," he said and the human’s eyes flashed. 

"No."

"We have time," he shrugged. Being second in command trained him for many things, being patient was only one. 

"So…do you have names? It’s something I’ve always wondered," the human looked almost shy as he asked, his frown deepened when the Wraith shook his head. "That’s silly, how can you possible know who’s talking to who? My name is Blaine by the way…Doctor Blaine Anderson, but you can call me Blaine…I…I talk when I’m nervous."

He pulled his knees to his chest and rested his chin on top of them, staring at the Wraith intently. The Wraith felt something strange and warm in his chest as he shook his head at Blaine’s actions, finding him…charming.

"You know," Blaine blurted after a silence. "You remind me of Kurt Wagner from the X-Men. You’re all mysterious and…kind of blue. He was also known as Nightcrawler too which was pretty cool. Can I call you Kurt…or Nightcrawler if you prefer."

"I like the name Kurt," the Wraith finally said, voice soft and Blaine smiled. 

"So Kurt, are you just like keeping me around for a snack or something?" Blaine was twisting his fingers together and Kurt moved to lean against the smooth surface of the dart. "You said that if I came with you, I was going to live."

"I want to go to Atlantis," Kurt replied, ignoring the way Blaine shook his head. "I don’t want to destroy the city or find your home planet. I heard rumors that your people had created a drug to stop the feeding process."

"Why would you want that?" Blaine frowned, suspicious. 

"Because I don’t want to hurt others to survive," he said softly and Blaine nodded. "Can you help me?"

"As long as you don’t use me as trail mix or anything," the slight humor faded from his eyes. "How…how many years did the Queen take?"

"Maybe one or two," Kurt watched Blaine’s face fall, eyes growing huge. "I was able to stop her in time. I’ve saved you, now you have to help me."

"I’ll try," Blaine tightened his hold on his knees. 

The skies began to darken above them as night crept closer. Kurt knew that the Wraith soldiers had been sent out to find them, they would be waiting by the ring and their darts would be soaring through the eyes to try to find them. They would wait for a day, get up early and try to find the ring. Hopefully, the soldiers would be less motivated to guard the ring after a few hours in the cold. 

Speaking of the cold, Blaine had started shivering. The human tried to wrap his ruined shirt and jacket around himself, curling up into a tighter ball. In that moment, Kurt felt something inside of him twist at how miserable the human looked. Feeling…anything…besides hunger was not normal. Looking at Blaine and feeling such a foreign emotion was almost terrifying. 

"I didn’t even want to be a doctor," Blaine whispered after a long silence, staring intently at his feet. "I was going into music. My dad encouraged me to go into medicine, and then got all pissed when I didn’t want to join his practice. I…I wanted to help people. I thought going to another galaxy would be exciting…that I could help people. Now, I’ve just gotten myself killed."

Not if I can help it. Kurt thought suddenly. 

The night passed slowly, the pair staying in relative silence until the sun began to peek over the distant mountains. It took some convincing before Blaine followed Kurt through the forest, keeping slightly back and wrapping his arms tightly around himself. Every time one of the dart ships would get slightly near and shriek over them, Blaine would duck and hold still. 

Kurt tried to concentrate. He needed to keep them safe. He needed to get them to the ring. Blaine’s radio was resting securely in his pocket, and he knew it was only a short amount of time before he would be in the lost city. He just needed to get Blaine to the ring safe and in one…

The whizzing of a weapon discharge ripped through the quiet, and the bright light shot right in front of Blaine’s face. The human stumbled backwards, crying out in surprise. Four Wraith soldiers crashed through the trees and a few more blasts fired past them. Red hot rage flowed through Kurt and he moved fluidly towards the guards. Slitting the throat of the first soldier was easy. After years of honing his skills, it felt almost like a dance as he darted between the soldiers and watched them fall. 

The silence that followed the last soldier falling was almost deafening. Kurt closed his eyes and took in a deep breath, feeling his adrenaline beginning to seep out of his body. 

Then the silence was broken by a choked gasp. 

Turning, he saw Blaine lying not too far away. His hands trembled, hovering over the smoking hole in the center of his chest. His breath was hitching painfully, and Kurt could see why. Half of his lungs had to have been disintegrated. A rough, pained cough ripped through him and blood stained his lips.

Kurt’s own hand hovered near Blaine’s throat. He could see the life fading from Blaine, skin paling and eyes growing glassy. He could just press and transfer some of his own life into him, could bring him back. Already weak, Kurt knew that the transfer would exhaust him. If he needed to fight, he would not be able to. 

"Oh God," Blaine wheezed out, body beginning to shake. 

He looked so scared.

Without another thought, Kurt slid a few fingers along Blaine’s trembling throat and cheek before pressing. Blaine’s eyes widened and he let out garbled scream as the life began to flow into his body. His ruined chest started to knit itself together, and as his lungs began to mend his cries got louder. Kurt knew that the feeling of cells being forced together was excruciatingly painful, but just a little longer. 

"Fuck! Oh God," Blaine sobbed harshly as Kurt moved his hand away and turned to look at Blaine’s bloody, but whole, chest. 

"Take a few deep breaths, it takes a bit for you to catch your breath," Blaine gasped in air, lungs spasming. Tears filled his eyes and he choked a few more times before finally taking in a deep breath. Once he was able to breathe, he pressed a shaking hand to his chest and looked up at Kurt. 

"You saved me," he rasped. 

Kurt nodded, swaying slightly from the intense hunger surging through him. He couldn’t remember the last time he was this hungry. Blaine sat ahead of him, bright with new life and looked…so tempting.

"We should keep going," he ground out. 

"You should rest," Blaine struggled to sit up, placing a warm hand on Kurt’s arm. "You need to gather your strength."

"I need to feed," Kurt groaned and Blaine’s eyes widened slightly. "So, we have to keep going."

Blaine stood and held a hand out, pulling the Wraith to his feet. He gave Kurt a small, shy smile before they started walking through the woods again. Weak with hunger, Kurt felt himself stumbling a few times until Blaine turned to support him and looped Kurt’s arm around his shoulder. The intense determination of Blaine was enough to get them to the ring. 

Once the Stargate roared into life, Blaine grinned and took the offered radio. Kurt hold on tightly to the dial home device as Blaine relayed his code through the radio. The person on the other line announced that the shield was down and Blaine held out his hand to Kurt.

"I have someone coming with me. Don’t shoot," he said into the radio and pulled Kurt through the gate horizon.

~*~

"How stupid could you be?" Sam hissed, hovering over Blaine in his hospital bed. "You brought a fucking Wraith back to Atlantis?"

"He saved my life twice," Blaine replied sharply, eyes narrowing and pulling away from Jennifer. "He saved my life and it was the least I could do. He said that he wanted to get the treatment, he doesn’t want to feed anymore."

"And the Wraith are so trustworthy," McKay spat from where he was pacing. 

As soon as they had stepped through the gate, Kurt had collapsed. Instantly, he was rushed to a cell and Blaine was brought to the infirmary. After being mostly invisible for the first few months in Atlantis, he felt incredibly uncomfortable by the intense focus on him. Mainly, he felt uncomfortable by the way Ronan stood in the corner and just stared at him.

"Is Kurt okay?" He asked softly, ignoring McKay rolling his eyes. 

"Now he’s named it," the physicist mumbled. 

"Kurt?" Sam frowned, crossing his arms over his chest before his eyes lit up with understanding. "Like Nightcrawler?"

"Oh yeah!" Sheppard’s lips quirked up in a slight smile before he schooled his face back into a serious mask. "Dr. Anderson, we have had many times when the Wraith have tricked us. I know what it feels like…but you can’t trust him."

Blaine shook his head, hugging himself around the stomach tightly. He knew Kurt was different. The pale, waxy blue tinted skin and silver hair were proof enough that he wasn’t human, he was something to be scared of. But the way Kurt looked at him…it wasn’t dangerous. He trusted Blaine like Blaine trusted Kurt. 

"He wants to get the treatment," Blaine held up his chin. "I want to administer the treatment. Dr. Keller had been wanting to try this treatment for months, only Michael was ever successful. Now, we have a willing test subject."

The room echoed with silence until Jennifer sighed heavily. 

"It would be nice to test it…" she said softly. 

Despite Jennifer’s orders, Blaine crept out of the infirmary that night and made his way to the holding cells. The guard at the door gave him a strange look, maybe he shouldn’t have worn his plaid pajama pants, but let him through when he flashed his badge. He stepped into the white room and froze. Kurt was sitting on the bench, shaking and moaning softly in pain. 

"Kurt?" He whispered, taking a few steps in. 

"You said you could get me the treatment," Kurt breathed, blue catlike eyes flashing. "I need something Blaine. I feel like I’m dying."

"I’m trying," he shook his head weakly. 

"You know when you get hungry? Your stomach twists and aches," Kurt clenched his hands into fists. "My entire body is twisting and aching."

"I’m trying. My people are nervous and…wary," Blaine flinched. "I want to help and I’ve got some support. Give me time."

"I don’t know if I have time," Kurt shook his head weakly. "Normally, it doesn’t take this long but…because I gave you the gift of life…I’m very weak."

"I am going to help you," Blaine whispered, eyes bright. 

With Jennifer’s support, the treatment was approved the next day and Kurt was strapped to a table in the infirmary. The injection hurt, and the way his body started changing was agonizing. He desperately struggled against the restraints, trying to get away from the pain. Through the haze, he knew Blaine was always there. The young human kept a hand on his shoulder through the worst of the pain. 

Finally, finally, he was able to breathe. Kurt lightly flexed his hand, marveling at the lack of the opening on his palm. For the first time in his life, he didn’t feel the all consuming hunger. 

"How are you feeling?" He turned to see Blaine, Blaine who hadn’t left during the entire ordeal. 

"Better," Kurt felt his lips move into an unfamiliar smile. The grin that spread across Blaine’s face stayed on during the entire examination, while he was interviewed by several members of the Atlantis expedition, while he was finally given permission to leave as long as he was being observed. 

"Come on," Blaine held out his hand as soon as they stepped out of the infirmary, followed by two armed guards. "I have a few musical DVD’s. I think you’d love them."

Kurt took his hand. 

It wasn’t hunger burning through him, but there still was a strange fluttering feeling somewhere near his stomach.


	2. Christmas Lights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Just thought of Kurt the wraith experiencing christmas for the first time and being adorably confused.

Humans did a lot of things that confused him. Kurt didn’t understand why Blaine spoke to himself or why he did little dances while at his workstation. The Wraith did everything with purpose and while the things Blaine did were…cute….they weren’t practical.

And for some reason, because apparently it was “that time of the year” things had to get even more bizarre. 

“Why do you have a small tree on your desk?” Kurt asked and Blaine grinned at it. 

“It’s a Christmas tree!” He motioned to the brightly colored balls and sparkling rope thing. 

“That doesn’t answer my question,” Kurt reached out to lightly touch the star at the top. “The tree would die and…this is a fake tree.”

“Yeah, they didn’t have Christmas trees here on Atlantis,” Blaine laughed. “It’s a tradition. Christmas trees are just something that people put up in their homes.”

“I did some research,” Kurt still frowned at the tree. “Christmas celebrates your Jesus Christ am I correct? But the research shows that he wasn’t born on the day you celebrate. There is also no mention of small trees. Do they symbolize one of the wise men? Are people on Earth so stupid that they had to specify which ones were wise?”

“Christmas is just mostly tradition,” Blaine shrugged. “The trees began because they were how the pagans of Europe worshiped. People think that it was a way to get people to convert to Christianity. You know…hey you worship some trees? Look! We can include trees.”

“So your celebrations focus on tricking people into a religion?” Kurt raised an eyebrow. “I thought that was what the Wraith did.”

“It’s different,” Blaine groaned. 

—

Different little things popped up closer to the holiday. There was even another holiday, Hanukkah, which was completely different. Kurt actually liked Hanukkah. There was something about celebrating perseverance and strength that he liked. 

Blaine sang along to music almost constantly, fingers flying across the small keyboard in his quarters. Kurt didn’t think the music was very festive but he enjoyed listening to Blaine sing.

“She should stay away from him,” Kurt spoke up. “Clearly the man means no good will to her. He’s refusing to let her leave and has slipped something into her drink. I would have ripped out his intestines if he tried to stop me.”

“Kurt,” Blaine shot him a look. “It’s supposed to be romantic.”

“Well it’s not.”

—

“You never told me that you had flying animals like reindeer on Earth,” Kurt looked through the book Blaine had handed him, impressed. “They are rather interesting.”

“Oh, those are made up,” Blaine looked over his shoulder. “It’s a children’s story. Santa spends his time in the North Pole and then flies around the world to give gifts to good children.”

“And your children are stupid enough to believe that?” Kurt frowned. 

“Kurt-“

“It’s a tradition, I know,” Kurt rolled his eyes and Blaine let out a huff.

—

“Look how cute the Santa hat is on you!”

“No.”

—

“I like this,” Kurt said softly. “It’s like there are stars indoors.”

He looked over and warmth spread through his body. Blaine had strung Christmas lights all over his quarters and they lay side by side in bed, looking up at them. The lights cast a soft glow on Blaine’s golden skin and made his eyes sparkle. 

“It’s my favorite part,” Blaine smiled up at them. “They’re beautiful.”

“Yes,” Kurt nodded.

Beautiful.

—

“I got you a gift,” Blaine bounced on the bed next to Kurt and handed him a brightly colored package. “Open it! Open it!”

“Why do you wrap the item in paper?” Kurt frowned and took the gift. 

“Shut up and open it,” Blaine nudged it closer. 

With a roll of the eyes, Kurt ripped open the paper. Surprisingly, the paper ripping was incredibly satisfying and he pulled out the little box. With a slight jiggle, the box opened and he stared down at it. 

A small, sparkling bird sat in the box. It was golden with a shining stone for the eye and Kurt gently touched it.

“It’s a warbler,” Blaine took the bird and pinned it to his shirt. “They’re my favorite animal because they sing so beautifully. I just wanted you to carry a little part of me.”

Kurt didn’t even point out all the fallacies in that statement and smiled softly. “It’s beautiful. Why a gift?”

“It’s Christmas,” Blaine shrugged. “Christmas is a time for friends and family and you give little gifts to show people what they mean to you.”

“And what do I mean to you?” Kurt asked. 

Blaine smiled and leaned forward for a gentle kiss. “Take a guess.”

He looked down in surprise as a box pressed into his stomach and Kurt smirked. “I got you a gift as well.”

With a wide grin, Blaine ripped open the box and stared down at it’s contents. It looked like a little pointed star. It was a strange navy color and gleamed up at him.

“I got it from the last planet we visited. You can pin it to your clothing and I thought it…looked good on your coloring,” Kurt felt his face heating up. “Plus it can be used for self defense because you are just so weak.”

“I love it,” Blaine kissed him again, smiling into the kiss.

Yes, Christmas was something Kurt could get behind.


End file.
